legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crucible of the Brothers (Encounter)
The is a crucible council encounter that features the raid take on the six of the Killa Brothers in one pinnacle fight. There, they fight the brothers one by one, and then all six at the same time. Protoklast watches in the distance and empowers the brothers as he enjoys the chaos. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = All male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Wight |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss event |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 1,200,000,000 (Prodigy) (100m per enemy) 2,050,000,000 (Master) (187.5m per enemy) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = Unlimited (both difficulties) |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Crucible of the Brothers, Klast Halls |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Defeatable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 800 Gold}} Abilities Preparation Tactics Quotes Intro Tyurak Riften, Wajadovia, and Deathlius Loss'end along with the adventurers arrive to the battleground. *Tyurak Riften says: I detect an uneasy, chaotic madness surrounding this crucible. *Wajadovia says: There are six doors. The rumours are true, and we are in the light of reality. The six brothers of the Killa clan are here. *''Deathlius is heard running behind them.'' *Deathlius Loss'end says: The Killa brothers? This will be exciting. *Tyurak Riften says: Don't get your hopes up. Let's try to avoid a fight. But we have to get through this crucible. *'Protoklast' yells: Exactly, boy! Do not get your hopes up! *Tyurak Riften yells: Protoklast! *Protoklast says: Ah, Tyurak! And... Wajadovia, was it? And who the hell is this brat? *Deathlius Loss'end yells: The "boy" who's going to put a knife in your heart you- *Protoklast: That's wonderful. I don't care who you are. Have you come for the six? *Tyurak Riften says: So it is TRUE. *Wajadovia says: This is between you and us, Protoklast. Deathlius, we need you to find the crypts. *Deathlius Loss'end says: Fuck that. We'll find them when we're finished with this bastard. *Protoklast yells: So be it! Well now, how about the three of you fight the greatest brothers of any known clan? Wights, be unleashed! *''The six wights of the Killa Brothers arise. Tyurak jumps down, followed by Wajadovia and Deathlius.'' *Tyurak Riften yells: Ready your weapons! These men are not ordinary. Summoning brothers *Protoklast yells: Now! Witness true power! **Yarou, ready your axe, slay them! **Taisan, ready your axe, kill them! **Acronite, steady your bow, finish them! **Zenberg, power your staff, end them! **Gunthar, duel your hammers, smite them! **Shiryuu, wield your glaive, and destroy them! Do not fail me! During the battle Protoklast *You are all weak and pitiful! *In this arena you make chaos, the only reality there is. *I regret nothing. Brothers (all) *For Altes! *For Merriam! *I can't think straight anymore. *Am I doing what I'm really doing? *I don't live for this! I fought TO end it! *Reality is fake! *I regret everything... *Mother, father, where are you now? Others *Tyurak Riften says: Don't lose hope! *Wajadovia says: This isn't the end! *Deathlius Loss'end says: Free their minds! Killing a player First phase complete Six at once End victory Wipe Outro ... Loot and Wealth The crucible contains 30 sorts of items, where 10 will be randomly chosen. Notes The brothers drop a "fabled" version of their weapons? *''They do. It has a "portion" of their uber set ability as well, so one class can wield it without having to grind for the uber sets. They are however, very rare drops. They also last for about 24 hours of combat.'' What are the "portion" abilities? *''Yarou and Taisan's will deal approximately 33% more damage when one has 10% health, Gunthar can stun for only two stacks from five, Shiryuu's tornado only hits those in close range, Acronite's critical hit ratio is reduced and Zenberg's mana gain is reduced.'' Drop rates? *Their uber weapons are about 1/20 to 1/100, their fabled equivalents are 1/10 to 1/20. Achievements ... Category:Klast Halls bosses